


down to parts

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: About when she's escapes to him in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Logan (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	down to parts

Since she came back to L.A. she questioned if it was the right decision. The city of angels didn’t feel like home anymore. Her room remained the same, except she didn’t - the crayon doodles on the lower portion of the wall, made by someone else. Someone with dreams and a future, and an honest laugh. Someone who didn’t suffer from the constant discomfort of trying to break free of their own skin.

She closed the door behind her and moved through the house with caution not to wake Peter up. He made sure the house functioned like a prison and Freya followed it’s rules, never growing accustomed to them, until she learned how to go out unnoticed.

She carries to the shop her wishes to be stripped down to parts, and under the weight of his gaze and body, deep into her own, she is - transformed into something pure - reduced to the essence.

She pretends to be unaware.

He doesn’t.

When he finds her in his bed, wearing his shirt, when he gets out of the shower and she smiles, eyes fighting to open and she calls his name, the sound muffled from her face pressed to the pillow, there’s no need to.

When his fingers are intertwined with hers, above her head and he kisses her cheeks before laying down beside her, there’s no need to.

Then his arms are around her, and she dreams, she laughs, she’s sure. And they’re just kids, learning to love and to let be loved.


End file.
